Renal 11B(beta)-HSD activity inactivates cortisol and limits its mineralo-corticoid action. Activity is enhanced by ACE inhibitors and fasting and reduced by refeeding, but clinical relevance of this regulation is unproved. We will test the cortisol-dependency of the effects of refeeding and ramipril on natriuresis.